<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rosalina's Observatory Striptease by @woodykFanfiction Online by Woody_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126969">Rosalina's Observatory Striptease by @woodykFanfiction Online</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woody_K/pseuds/Woody_K'>Woody_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breasts, F/F, Girls Kissing, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Skinny Dipping, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Strip Tease, Stripping, Threesome - F/F/F, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woody_K/pseuds/Woody_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalina invited Peach and Daisy to a sleepover, bringing back the game Spin or Strip. Nudity and sex ensues after Rosalina is the first to lose. Request from DRE MONTOYA.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Daisy/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool/Princess Rosalina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rosalina's Observatory Striptease by @woodykFanfiction Online</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>
Rosalina's Observatory Striptease by @woodyk</p>
<p></p><div class="dot-loader"></div><div class="dot-loader dot-loader--2"></div><div class="dot-loader dot-loader--3"></div><p>				<a class="waves-effect" href="https://fanfiction.online/read">Read</a><br/>
<a class="waves-effect" href="https://fanfiction.online/my-stories">Write</a><br/>
<a class="waves-effect" href="https://fanfiction.online/collections">Collections</a><br/>
<a class="waves-effect">Login</a></p><p> </p><p><br/>
Rosalina's Observatory Striptease<br/>
<a href="https://fanfiction.online/@woodyk">@woodyk</a><br/>
Rosalina invited Peach and Daisy to a sleepover, bringing back the game Spin or Strip. Nudity and sex ensues after Rosalina is the first to lose. Request from DRE MONTOYA.</p><p>		<span>2 years</span><br/>
<span>3.2K</span><br/>
<span>0</span><br/>
<span>0</span></p><p> </p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?fandom_included=38741">Mario</a>		</p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?rating_included=37109">Explicit</a>		</p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?language_included=37110">English</a>		</p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?status_included=37111">Complete</a>		</p><p> </p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37128">Friendship</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37136">Romance</a>		</p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38742">Peach</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38743">Daisy</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38792">Rosetta/Rosalina</a>		</p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?pairing_included=551">Peach/Daisy/Rosetta/Rosalina</a>		</p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=37751">Sexual Content </a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42175">lesbians</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42193">female nudity</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42216">Game</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42221">striptease</a>		</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<a class="button" href="https://fanfiction.online/story/393519/1">Read</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Chapter Index</p><p> </p><p>            <a href="https://fanfiction.online/story/393519/1">
            1. Chapter 1
            
                <span>3222</span>
                <span>0</span>
                <span>0</span>
            
        </a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>		<a href="https://fanfiction.online/help">Help</a><br/>
<a href="https://fanfiction.online/news">News</a><br/>
<a href="https://fanfiction.online/rules">Rules</a></p><p> </p><p>6Lc_ROEUAAAAAE2WALbN67FKxK284OnW7jSxEBth</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>